


Azanulbizar

by TheDwarfess



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Azanulbizar, Chemistry, Drama, Dwarves vs. Orcs, Fits (mostly) with Canon, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine Version vom Krieg der Zwerge gegen die Orks 2793-2799, mit dem Höhepunkt in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung:  
> Diese FF enthält einen Krieg und die damit verbundenen Grausamkeiten. Ich habe nicht vor, etwas an den Schlachten zu beschönigen oder gar zu romantisieren. Demnach erwarten den Leser den Horror der Schlacht, manch herzlose Taten und die Auseinandersetzung der Charaktere mit diesen.
> 
> Anmerkung:  
> > Ich halte mich größten Teils an die Version von Tolkien, sprich an die Anhänge des HdR.  
> > Thrór stirbt 2790, nicht wie im Film 2799. Denn ohne Thrórs Tod wäre es nie zum Krieg gekommen.  
> > Einige Charaktere (Balin, Dwalin, Óin und Glóin) habe ich etwas älter gemacht, damit sie an der Schlacht teilnehmen können.  
> > Thráin verschwindet NICHT in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar.  
> > Thorins Kampf mit Azog verbleibt, damit es mit den Gegebenheiten im Film übereinstimmt.  
> > Die Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen sind bereits zu Anfang des Feldzuges dabei.  
> > Eigentlich ist Grór König der Eisenberge, doch hier hat er aus gesundheitlichen Gründen bereits abgedankt, was Náin zum König macht.
> 
> Disclaimer: Außer mein OC Reginn gehört das alles nicht mir, und verdiene kein Geld damit.
> 
>  
> 
> Alter einiger Zwerge in Menschenjahren in 2799:  
> Thorin 17 Frerin 15 Dís 12  
> Dáin 10 Balin 21 Dwalin 18  
> Óin 19 Glóin 16  
> Thráin 50 Náin 43 Fundin 44

2790, Schattenbachtal am Osttor von Moria

„Ich gehe nun dort hinein.“ Thrórs Stimme war fest. Er würde Moria betreten. Er hatte die Armut und die Verachtung der Menschen satt. Er war vor gut einer Woche mit nur einem Zwerg als Begleiter von Dunland aus losgegangen. Nun stand er vor dem offenen Osttor von Moria und wollte sein Glück versuchen. Mithril wollte er finden, denn dann hätte die Armut seines Volkes ein Ende.

„Nein, mein König! Geht nicht hinein! Da sind Orks!“, flehte des Königs Begleiter. Ein Zwerg mittleren Alters mit roten Haaren und Bart.

„Nár, ich WERDE dort hineingehen. Und niemand kann mich davon abhalten.“, gab der König stur zurück.

„Aber, Majestät -“

„Nichts _aber_. Ich bin Durins Erbe und werde Khazad-dûm wieder mein Eigen nennen, denn das ist es. Heimat von Durins Volk.“ Und mit diesen Worten schritt er stolz wie ein Erbe, der in sein Reich heimkehrt, auf das düstere Tor zu.

Nár rief seinem Herrn hinterher, er möge doch zurückkommen, doch dieser sah sich nicht einmal mehr um. Der Zurückgebliebene versteckte sich im nahegelegen Wald beim Kheled-zâram und wartete auf die Rückkehr seines Herrn. Doch Tag um Tag verging, ohne dass Thrór zurück kam. Nár war krank vor Sorge. Immer wieder starrte er zu den kalten, grauen Felsen herüber, und wartete auf das kleinste Zeichen des Königs. Doch der rothaarige Zwerg wartete vergebens. _Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen! Ich … ich, oh Mahal! Wenn er nicht zurück kommt, dann …_

Ein lauter Ruf und das Schmettern eines Horns rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nár blickte zum Tor, und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie ein Körper auf die steinernen Stufen geworfen wurde. _Nein! Oh nein!_ Zitternd schlich er näher, denn er fürchtete, dass der Körper der seines Königs war. Er kroch, so leise er konnte, den kalten Fels entlang. Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

Plötzlich ertönte eine grässliche Stimme aus dem Tor, und erschrak Nár so sehr, dass ihm fast das Herz stehen blieb. „Komm her, Bärtchen. Wir können dich sehen! Aber es gibt keinen Grund, heute Angst zu haben. Wir brauchen dich als Boten.“

Also kam Nár am ganzen Leibe zitternd und kreidebleich aus seinem Versteck hervor. Als er sah, dass dort auf den Stufen wirklich König Thrórs Leichnam lag, bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals. Wie in Trance ging er zu den Stufen. Er stolperte, glitt auf dem rutschigen Fels aus und schlug der Länge nach hin. Doch war die Flüssigkeit, welche den Stein rutschig gemacht hatte, keineswegs Wasser. Es war Blut. Dickes, dunkelrotes Blut, das ihm an den Händen klebte. Nár erschauderte, ihm drehte sich sein Magen um. Langsam wand er seinen Kopf und blickte hinter sich. Der rothaarige Zwerg würgte bei dem Anblick von Thrórs abgeschlagenen Kopf, konnte sich aber noch beherrschen nicht zu erbrechen.

Orkgelächter tönte von den Schatten herüber, zerriss den armen Nár noch weiter. Dann rief die grässliche Stimme wieder:

„Wenn Bettler nicht am Tor warten, sondern hineinschleichen um zu stehlen, machen wir DAS mit ihnen! Wenn irgendjemand deines Volkes seinen dreckigen Bart hier wieder blicken lässt, wird ihnen gleiches widerfahren! Geh und sag ihnen das! Aber wenn seine Familie wissen will, wer hier nun König ist, so steht der Name auf seinem Gesicht. Ich habe ihn geschrieben! Ich habe ihn getötet! Ich bin der Herr!“

Mit bebenden Fingern drehte Nár den Kopf und fand in _Angerthas_ den Namen AZOG auf der Stirn eingebrannt. Der Name fraß sich wie ein glühendes Eisen in seinen Verstand und in sein Herz. Genau wie die Augen seines Herrn. Starr und leer blickten die blauen Augen ins Nichts. Nár fuhr mit der blutverschmierten Hand zärtlich über Thrórs Gesicht und schloss ihm die Lider. Dann hob der rothaarige Zwerg den Kopf vom blutigen Stein, und wollte ihn mitnehmen, da rief die Stimme, Azogs Stimme:

„Lass ihn fallen! Verschwinde! Hier hast du deine Belohnung, du Abschaum!“

Es prallte ein kleiner Geldbeutel gegen Nárs Brust und plumpste zu Boden. Da er nicht wagte, ungehorsam zu sein, legte Nár den Kopf des Königs auf die Stufen zurück, hob den kleinen Beutel auf und lief schluchzend davon. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, sah er, wie Orks den Leichnam des Königs zerstückelten, und dann den schwarzen Krähen zum Fraß vorwarfen.

Das war zu viel für den Zwerg. Er spürte, wie die Galle in seinen Rachen kroch, dann übergab er sich auf den blanken Stein, bis er nichts mehr im Magen hatte. Er weinte, schluchzte und gab sich die Schuld an dem Tod seines Herrn. Er hatte seinen König geliebt, aber er hatte ihn verraten, ihn nicht beschützt, ihn im Stich gelassen. Azog hatte recht. Er war Abschaum.

Lange noch hockte er dort. Schließlich prüfte er, was in dem Beutel war. Es waren ein paar Münzen von wenig Wert. Er wollte sie fortwerfen, denn es war gegen seine Ehre, ein Geschenk von dem Schänder anzunehmen. Und doch behielt er sie, als Beweis für Thráin Sohn des Thrór, der nun König von Durins Volk war.

Nár wusch sich an dem nächsten Fluss, den er fand, das getrocknete Blut von seinem Körper. Doch das Schuldgefühl wurde er nicht los. Es folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt wie sein Schatten.

 

Eine Woche nach dem grausamen Tod des Königs kam er völlig verstört und verängstigt bei Thráin in Dunland an. Jede Nacht hatten ihn Thrórs tote, blaue Augen in seinen Alpträumen verfolgt. Nár hatte Angst vor dem was kommen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass Thráin ihm nicht glauben würde, dass er wegen Königsmord zum Tode verurteilt würde. Aber Nárs Sorgen waren unberechtigt.

Thráin nahm die Nachricht stumm entgegen, und als alle gegangen waren, stieß er einen von Wut und Zorn erfüllten Schrei aus. Der neue König versank für sieben Tage und Nächte in tiefer Trauer. Er sprach mit niemandem, nicht einmal mit seinen Kindern. Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem er aus seinem Zelt trat und mit einem brodelndem Feuer im Herzen und Hass in seiner Stimme dem ganzen Volk verkündete:

„So etwas können wir nicht akzeptieren! Ein Ork, der meinen Vater, König Thrór so geschändet hat, darf nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Lasst uns zu den Waffen rufen und seinen Tode an Azog und Seinesgleichen mit Eisen und Blut rächen! _Du-bekâr!_ “

 

Und so begann der düstere Rachefeldzug der Zwerge gegen Azog den Schänder.


	2. Mit Eisen und Blut

2793, Dunland

„Náin, sieh dir das an. Das sind noch Kinder!“, sagte ein dunkelhaariger Zwerg mittleren Alters, als er ein neues Regiment von Hochkönig Thráin im Lager eintreffen sah.

„Ich weiß, Fundin. Aber es ist der Befehl des Hochkönigs, dass alle Zwerge, die älter als 45 sind, zu den Waffen eilen müssen.“, sagte Náin bitter, „Wenn ich etwas dagegen tun könnte, hätte ich es schon längst getan.“ Der blonde Zwerg war überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit dem, was geschah.

„Aber du bist König!“, versuchte Fundin seinem Vetter zum Widerstand aufzurufen. Er packte ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern. „Über deine Männer kannst immer noch du selbst entscheiden. Du kannst dich weigern -“,.

„Ich mag König der Eisenberge sein, Fundin“, zischte Náin wütend, „doch muss ich mich Thráin unterordnen, denn er ist der Hochkönig unseres Hauses, der König von Durins Volk! Wenn ich mich weigere, wird er meinen Kopf wollen. DAS kann ich mir nicht leisten.“

Der König war verzweifelt. Er wusste, dass Fundin Recht hatte, doch die Sorgen um seine eigene Familie waren ihm zu groß. Er wollte nicht, dass sein einziger Sohn ohne Vater aufwuchs, weil dieser dem Befehl des Hochkönigs nicht gefolgt war. Unsicher und besorgt glitt sein Blick über die vielen Zelte.

„Náin“, sagte Fundin eindringlich und fasste nun den Kopf des Königs in beide Hände und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen. „Bitte, wir müssen etwas tun! Er schickt KINDER in den Krieg!“

Der König der Eisenberge seufzte. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, Fundin, aber ich kann nichts tun.“ Náin senkte den Kopf. Er wusste, wie sein Vetter empfand. Dieser hatte zwei Söhne, die in den Krieg ziehen mussten, während er selbst von dieser Last verschont blieb. _Ein Glück, dass mein Junge erst 26 ist._

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Freund.“, wiederholte er, dann ließ er seinen Verwandten allein, und ging durch das Lager zurück in sein Zelt zu seiner Familie.

 

~*~

 

„ _Melhekhel*_ , ein General der Feuerbärte ist gekommen.“, kündigte die Wache an.

Thráin blickte von dem kleinen Schreibtisch in seinem Zelt auf und nickte. Die Wache drehte sich um und ging wieder hinaus. Kurz darauf trat ein düster aussehender, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Zwerg in das Zelt des Königs. Er ging mit sicherem Schritt auf den König von Durins Volk zu, dann stand er stramm und verneigte sich leicht.

„König Thráin II von Durins Volk, ich bin Reginn, General der Armee seiner königlichen Majestät Radswid III von Andvaris Volk.“ Der Feldherr sprach das Khuzdûl mit einem rau und wild klingenden Akzent, der Thráin überhaupt nicht behagte. Misstrauisch musterte er den Soldaten.

„Ich nehme an Ihr seid gekommen, um mich zu unterstützen?“, fragte der König mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme, der keine Widerrede duldete.

„Gewiss bin ich das.“, gab Reginn zurück, als hätte er die Drohung nicht wahrgenommen. Das Ende des Satzes hing jedoch so in der Luft, dass Thráin ein _aber_ befürchtete.

„Aber mein Herr verlangt eine Belohnung, solltet Ihr den Krieg gewinnen.“, bestätigte der General Thráins Vermutung.

Er hatte nicht vor, dem König der _Urs-tarâg*_ eine Belohnung zu überlassen. Er brauchte Reginns Soldaten und würde sie bekommen. Wie, war ihm gleich.

„Das werden wir sehen. Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie Ihr und Eure Männer sich verhalten.“ Thráin zog demonstrativ seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel. Dabei blitzte ein Silberring mit eingefasstem Saphir an seiner Hand auf. „Ich weiß, dass in Euren Männern ebenfalls der Hass auf die Orks brennt, und dass sie den Erben des höchsten der sieben Väter rächen wollen. Auch Ihr tätet gut daran, ebenfalls solch einen Eifer zu zeigen. Denn …“ Thráin hielt inne und schnitt sich ein Stück vom Räucherschinken ab, der auf seinem Tisch lag, während er fortfuhr: „man weiß ja nie, was passieren kann.“ Des Königs Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Ich lasse mir nicht drohen!“, zischte Reginn und trat herausfordernd einen Schritt näher an Thráins Tisch.

„Ach, tut Ihr das?“, sagte der König belustigt. Ein böses Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr mit Eurer Frau und Euren Kindern gekommen seid. Passt gut auf sie auf. Die düsteren Kreaturen da draußen sind sehr grausam …“

Reginn erbleichte. Die versteckte Drohung hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, doch ließ sich der General nicht anmerken, dass man ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.

„Ja das sind sie wirklich.“, antwortete er ruhig, „Meine Männer und ich werden Euch gerne helfen, sie zu vernichten und Euren Vater zu rächen. Es wird sie mit Stolz erfüllen.“ Er zwang ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und verneigte sich. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte das Zelt verlassen.

„Habe ich Euer Ehrenwort?“, fragte Thráin mit Nachdruck. Reginn stockte in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu dem König um. _Dieser Bastard!_ _Erst verweigert er meinem König die Belohnung, dann bedroht er mich und meine Familie, und jetzt will er, dass ich den Blutschwur leiste._

Der General hatte keine Wahl. Er nahm sein Messer und schnitt sich in die Fläche seiner linken Hand. Dann ballte er sie zur Faust und wartete, bis ein paar Tropfen Blut wie kleine Rubine auf den Boden fielen. Kaum hatten sie ihn getränkt, verließ der Krieger das Zelt. _Mahal, vergib mir._

 

Thráin lächelte zufrieden, als Reginn gegangen war. Schließlich gab es einen Preis, den jeder bereit war, zu zahlen. Ja selbst wenn Reginn Schwierigkeiten machen würde, so hätte Thráin keine Skrupel davor über Leichen zu gehen, um zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Melhekhel = König der Könige/Hochkönig  
> Urs-tarâg = Feuerbärte


	3. Streiche, Schimpfe, Schmerz und ein Ring

„Frerin! Verdammt noch mal, TU DAS NIE WIEDER!“, kreischte Dís. Sie hörte nur das schelmische Kichern ihres Bruders, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. „Das zahl ich dir heim!“, sagte die junge Prinzessin entschlossen und machte sich zwischen den Zelten auf die Suche nach dem Übeltäter.

Der schwarzhaarige Prinz hatte die Kerze seiner kleinen Schwester mit Magnesium präpariert. Als Dís diese mit einem Streichholz hatte anzünden wollen, war das Magnesium mit gleißend weißer Flamme verbrannt. Vor lauter Schreck hatte sie das Holz fallen lassen. Dís kannte ihren Bruder nur zu gut. Er liebte es, sie mit solchen Zaubertricks zu ärgern, seitdem er vor gut fünfzehn Jahren Onkel Fundin dazu überredet hatte, ihn in die Kunst der Alchemie einzuweisen.

„Ich werde dich schon kriegen!“

Die Zwerge, an denen sie vorbei sauste, schauten ihr mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen nach. Das jüngste Kind des Königs war für sein Temperament bekannt. Sie ahnten, dass der jüngere Sohn des Thráin irgendetwas damit zu tun haben musste. Es gab kaum jemanden im Lager, der nicht schon mit seinen Zaubertricks in Berührung gekommen war. Erst vor drei Tagen hatte er dem Waffenschmied das Mineral Covellin unter die Kohlen gemischt. Mit Freuden hatte Frerin das verdatterte Gesicht des Zwergs gesehen, als er wie durch Magie plötzlich blaue Flammen anstatt der gelben vor sich hatte.

Der Schelm hatte sich mittlerweile hinter einem der Zelte versteckt, und beobachtete von da aus seine kleine aufgebrachte Schwester, die ihn immer noch suchte. Frerin erschrak, als jemand ihn an seiner Schulter packte und umdrehte. Vor ihm stand sein Vater in seiner blutroten Robe und sah ihn streng an. Frerin schluckte. _Oh nein!_

Keine Sekunde später packte der König seinen Sohn mit eiserner Hand am Kragen und zog ihn zu seinem Zelt.

„Ich werde dir schon zeigen, wie du dich zu benehmen hast!“, zischte er währenddessen.

 

Im Zelt angekommen, ließ Thráin seinen Sohn los und baute sich vor ihm auf. Noch bevor der Prinz etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte, zerbarsten seine Gedanken in tausend Stücke. Scharfer Schmerz brannte plötzlich in seiner Wange, und da begriff Frerin mit Entsetzen, dass sein Vater ihn gerade geschlagen hatte.

„Du bist eine SCHANDE für die Familie, weißt du das?!“, polterte der König, „Deine ewigen Spielereien sind mir Beweis genug für deine Unfähigkeit.“

Frerin sah beschämt zu Boden und ließ die Schimpftirade über sich ergehen. Er war selbst Schuld, dass er sie jetzt ertragen musste.

„Ich hatte mir wenigstens von dir etwas besseres erwartet! Aber du bist genau so schwach wie dein Bruder.“, fuhr Thráin fort.

Thorin war alles andere als schwach. Er war für ihn der beste große Bruder der Welt. Der Prinz ließ nicht zu, dass man Thorin beleidigte. Das galt auch für ihren Vater.

„Er wäre ein viel besserer König als du!“, spuckte Frerin hervor.

Sofort erhielt er eine weitere deftige Ohrfeige als Antwort. „Wie kannst du es wagen?!“

Der Schmerz trieb Frerin die Tränen in die Augen. _Ich darf nicht … nicht … weinen! Nicht weinen!_ Die Lippen des Prinzen bebten, doch kämpfte er mit aller Macht die Tränen herunter und zwang sich, seinem Vater erhobenen Hauptes in die eisblauen Augen zu blicken. Er wollte noch nicht mehr Schwäche zeigen, nicht noch die letzte Achtung verlieren.

Thráin schnaubte verächtlich. „Jetzt fängst du gleich auch noch an zu heulen wie die Weiber! Erbärmlich! Und so etwas nennt sich ein Erbe Durins. Ach, wärst du damals doch nur im Feuersturm umgekommen, dann müsste ich mich deiner jetzt nicht schämen!“

Die letzten Worte fuhren wie ein Dolch in Frerins Herz. Fassungslos sah er seinen Vater an. _„Wärst du doch nur umgekommen ...“_ Die schrecklichen Worte Thráins wiederholten sich wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf. Frerin konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Sein Vater, _sein Vater_ wollte ihn tot sehen! Starr stand er vor der blutroten Gestalt des Königs, unfähig, sich zu rühren.

„Raus. Hier. Du Schandfleck.“, knurrte Thráin. Als Frerin sich nicht rührte, schrie er ihm ins Gesicht: „RAUS!!!“

Unwillkürlich zuckte der Prinz zusammen, dann verließ er fluchtartig das Zelt. Er wusste nicht, wohin er rannte; es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur weg, einfach weg. Er wollte nur für sich sein. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Es war ihm egal, was die anderen von ihm dachten, wenn sie ihn sahen. Was konnte schlimmer sein, als das, was sein Vater gesagt hatte? _„Wärst du doch nur umgekommen ...“_ Eine eisige Klammer schoss sich um sein Herz, ihm wurde furchtbar kalt. Alles versank in Eiseskälte und Düsternis.

 

~*~

 

Thorin war auf dem Weg vom Waffenschmied zu seinem Zelt. Der alte Zwerg hatte seine etwa acht Pfund schwere Klinge scharf wie eine Drachenklaue geschliffen. Bald würde der Kronprinz mit den anderen Zwergen und seinem Vater in den Krieg gegen die Orks ziehen. Er empfand es als Pflicht, seinem Vater zu folgen. Auch hatte er selbst den Wunsch, seinen Großvater zu rächen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal für Thorin, einen Ork zu töten, und wenn er daran dachte, wie er einem das Leben nahm, dann spürte er dieses heiße Feuer in ihm erwachen. Das Feuer der Rache und des Hasses.

 

Plötzlich spürte er einen starken Ruck an seiner Schulter, als habe ihn jemand angerempelt. Reflexartig packte er die Gestalt am Ärmel, und wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, um zu sagen was denn bloß in ihn gefahren sei, den Kronprinz anzurempeln! Doch da erkannte er seinen kleinen Bruder, der mit tränenüberstömten Gesicht und völlig aufgelöst vor ihm stand.

„Frerin?“ Thorin war geschockt, seinen Bruder so zu sehen. Langsam ließ er den Ärmel der grünen Tunika wieder los.

Ohne ein Wort schlang der jüngere die Arme um Thorins Hals und barg seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Tränen kullerten auf den schwarzen Pelz seines großen Bruders. Bei ihm war er sicher, bei ihm fühlte er sich geborgen.

Thorin vermochte nicht zu sagen, was Frerin so aufgebracht hatte. Er wusste nur eins: Das Schwein, was ihm das angetan hatte, würde nicht ungeschoren davon kommen! Der Kronprinz zog seinen Bruder in eine feste Umarmung und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ist gut, Frerin, ist gut. Ich bin da. Schhhhh … Ich bin ja da.“

Thorin fühlte Frerins bebende Brust und sein klopfendes Herz durch seine dicke Kleidung hindurch. Es tat ihm im tiefsten Innern weh, nicht bei ihm gewesen zu sein, als es passiert war. Weniges hatte seinen Bruder je so stark getroffen, dass er weinte.

 

„ _Mama?“, fragte Thorin ängstlich._

_Thekka lag halb unter einem schweren Granitblock begraben, der von der Decke gestürzt war. Die Beine der Prinzessin waren zur Unkenntlichkeit zerquetscht, ihr Brustkorb von einem weiteren herabgestürzten Felsen zerschmettert. Blut pulsierte aus der offenen Wunde._

„ _Tho-rin, … nimm deine … Gesch-schwister u-un-und … bring s-sie … hi-hier raus…“, keuchte Thekka um Atem ringend._

„ _Aber Mama, was ist mit dir?“, piepste Frerin ängstlich._

„ _Ich … werde … na-nach-kommen.“, versprach sie. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch._

_Thorin schluckte. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter log. Er war zu alt, um ihn so in Sicherheit wiegen zu können. Aber seine kleinen Geschwister glaubten es. Der kleine Prinz hatte Angst, doch musste er jetzt stark sein. Stark für seine kleinen Geschwister. Stark sein für … Mama. Er nickte._

_Thekka lächelte. „Ich b-bin … stolz auf … d-dich.“_

_Dickes Blut rann ihr aus dem Mund. Dann wurde ihr Röcheln stärker, roter Schaum trat auf ihre vollen Lippen. Ein paar mal hörten die drei Kinder noch das grausige Atemgeräusch ihrer Mutter, dann brach Thekkas Blick. Sie war tot._

„ _Mama?“ Frerin rüttelte verzweifelt an ihrer Schulter. Dís kreischte. Thorin starrte nur entsetzt auf den Körper seiner Mutter. Schließlich riss er sich aus seiner Starre, nahm seinen kleinen Bruder an die Hand und die kleine Dís auf seinen Arm. Dann rannte er._

„ _Mama! Mama! MAMA!“ Frerin kreischte, versuchte zurück zu Thekka zu kommen, doch Thorin zog ihn mit sich. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und er tat es._

_Er rannte, rannte und rannte. Raus aus dem zerstörten Haupttor. Weg vom Berg. Weg von dem Drachen. Weg von … allem, was er kannte._

_Frerin weinte, ihm liefen die Tränen wie Wasserfälle über die Wangen. Er konnte es noch nicht richtig begreifen, was geschehen war. Und doch wusste er, dass dieses schreckliche Erlebnis endgültig war. Nie wieder würde es ein Zurück geben. Alles, was in so wenigen Minuten geschehen war, war viel zu viel für sein erst neunzehn Jahre dauerndes Leben gewesen._

 

_Am Abend hatten die Flüchtenden ein einfaches Lager aufgeschlagen. Thorin war erleichtert, als er seinen Vater und Großvater wohlbehalten an einem der Lagerfeuer sitzen sah. Doch die Erleichterung verflog schnell. Frerin riss sich von ihm los und rannte weinend zu Thráin, doch der Kronprinz nahm den kleinen Jungen nur geistesabwesend in den Arm. Des Vaters Augen starrten leer und verloren zum Erebor, in dessen prächtigen Hallen er immer noch zu verweilen schien. Auch Thrór sah nicht besser aus. In seinen Augen funkelten Wahnsinn und Gier. Ihn schien das Leid seiner Enkel nicht zu interessieren._

_Thorin trat an seinen Vater heran. Der erst kürzlich erlebte Verlust seiner Mutter lastete schwer auf ihm und betäubte ihn regelrecht._

„ _Mama ist tot.“, sagte er leise und monoton._

_Sein Vater drehte langsam und träge den Kopf zu ihm herum. Thráins hellblaue Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren, wirkten fast geisterhaft. Stumm fuhr er mit der Hand durch Thorins schwarzes Haar. Die Geste war steif und tot wie die einer Puppe. Dann nahm er genauso schweigsam seinem ältesten Sohn die kleine Dís vom Arm, stand auf und ging schwermütig davon. Die beiden Jungen waren allein._

_Die kalte Umarmung seines Vaters hatte Frerin nicht sehr getröstet, und wäre Thorin nicht gekommen und hätte das so liebevoll getan, dann wäre er mit Sicherheit weinend davon gelaufen. Sein großer Bruder war sein Fels in der Brandung, seine Rettungsleine. Er war immer da, wenn er ihn brauchte. Und jetzt war er da und tröstete ihn. Thorin gab ihm das, was er so dringend brauchte: Jemanden, der für ihn da war._

 

Die Erinnerung durchflutete Thorin wie Wasser einen Berg. An jenem Tag waren sie beide viel zu früh erwachsen geworden. Heute wie damals war er wieder der Anker für seinen kleinen Bruder. Dieser Anker zu sein war nicht einfach, und oft fürchtete er, keine Kraft mehr dafür zu haben.

Als sich Frerin langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien, sprach Thorin seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Was ist passiert?“

Frerin antwortete nicht.

„Frerin, wer hat dir das angetan?“, sagte Thorin eindringlicher.

Noch immer kam keine Antwort.

„Frerin, bitte!“, flehte er, „Ich schwöre dir, ich werde das Schwein eigenhändig bestrafen, das dir DAS angetan hat!“

„Nein, wirst du nicht.“, kam eine schluchzende Antwort.

Thorin stutzte. „Warum nicht? Ich habe vor niemandem Angst.“

„Vater hat mich geschlagen.“

Entsetzt löste sich der Kronprinz von seinem Bruder und sah ihm in die feuchten Augen. „Er hat WAS?“ Wenn es wahr war, konnte er es nicht fassen. „Warum?“

„Ich habe … Dís einen Streich gespielt und mich dann vor ihr versteckt. Dann ist Vater gekommen … und hat mich in seinem Zelt dafür geschlagen. Er hat gesagt, dass ich schwach und somit kein Erbe Durins sei. Und dann hat er dich auch als schwach bezeichnet. Ich hab gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt und du ein besserer König wärst … und dann hat er mich nochmal geschlagen. Zum Schluss hat er gesagt, … Er hat sich gewünscht, dass ich in dem Feuersturm hätte sterben sollen!“

Thorin zog Frerin wieder an sich und drückte ihn liebevoll. Der Kronprinz brauchte keine Worte, Frerin verstand ihn auch so. Es entsetzte Thorin, dass sein Vater so etwas gesagt hatte. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesagt.

Plötzlich wurde Thorins Blick hart und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Er hatte einen üblen Verdacht. „Frerin, hat Vater einen Ring getragen?“

Frerin war etwas verdutzt über die seltsame Frage. Er überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: „Ja. Es war, glaub ich, ein Silberring mit einem blauen Stein.“

Thorins Inneres verkrampfte sich. Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. _Dieser vermaledeite Ring!_

„Thorin? Was hast du?“, fragte Frerin.

Thorin holte tief Luft. „Ich muss mit Vater reden.“

„Bitte nicht. Ich will nicht, dass er dir etwas tut!“

Thorin lächelte Frerin an und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Dann ging er zu dem Zelt seines Vaters.

 

Die Wachen ignorierte der Thronfolger einfach, als sie ihm den Weg in Thráins Zelt versperren wollten. Obwohl noch so jung an Jahren – 46 war er erst – besaß er schon einiges an Autorität und Anerkennung beim Volk. Schließlich war Thorin auch seit Kindesbeinen für seine Pflichten als zukünftiger König von Durins Volk vorbereitet worden.

Obwohl es in seinem Inneren kochte, zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Thráin war nun seit längerem häufig leicht erregbar, und da würde es ihm nichts bringen, wenn er jetzt wie ein wütender Ork in das Zelt seines Vaters und Königs gestürzt kam.

Thráin sah nur kurz von seinem Tisch zu Thorin auf und schrieb dann noch in Ruhe das Dokument zu Ende. Zähneknirschend bemerkte Thorin den Silberring an der Hand seines Vaters. Jener Ring, den alle Könige von Durins Volk vor ihm getragen hatten. Es war ein Ring der Macht. Einer von sieben. Er hatte schon Thrór in den Wahnsinn getrieben, und jetzt geriet scheinbar auch sein Vater in seinen furchtbaren Bann. _Wenn ich König bin, werde ich diesen Ring vernichten._

Erst als Thráin geendet hatte, legte er die Feder zur Seite und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich störst?“, fragte Thráin genervt.

„Es geht um etwas persönliches, mein König.“

„Persönliches? Ich frage mich, um was für Nichtigkeiten es sich da handelt.“ Thráin machte eine Pause, stand auf und stellte sich vor Thorin. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig in die hellen, fast eisblauen Augen. „Ich hoffe, ich verschwende hier nicht meine Zeit mit dir!“

„Ich glaube, nach den Grund zu fragen, warum Ihr Frerin geschlagen habt, ist keine Zeitverschwendung.“ Thorin blieb höflich, so wie es sich gehörte. Doch fraß sich langsam aber sicher ein Feuer des Zorns durch sein Inneres.

„Oh, dann ist der Nichtsnutz zu dir gerannt und hat sich an deiner Schulter ausgeweint.“ Thráin schien belustigt. „Du willst wissen warum ich ihn geschlagen habe? Aus dem selben Grunde, warum ich auch dich schlagen würde: Weil er eine Schande ist!“ Die letzten Worte spie er in Thorins Gesicht.

Das war schon ein Stich in Thorins Herz, doch hatte er mit solch einer Reaktion von Seiten seines Vaters gerechnet, sodass es ihn nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte. Wenn er wissen wollte, ob der Ring wirklich an Thráins verändertem Verhalten schuld war, so musste Thorin direkt darauf eingehen.

„Zieh deinen Ring aus!“, befahl Thorin, bewusst in die persönliche Anrede verfallend.

„Was?“

„Zieh deinen Ring aus!“, sagte er nochmals, diesmal etwas eindringlicher.

„Warum? Es ist MEIN Ring!“, zischte der König. „Ich kann ihn tragen, wann ich will!“

„Merkst du nicht, wie du dich verändert hast?“, versuchte der Prinz weiter.

„Was hat DAS mit MEINEM Ring zu tun? Und warum duzt du mich?“ Thráins Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Du bist so anders geworden, seitdem du von Großvater den Ring bekommen hast. Davor war dir die förmliche Anrede nicht wichtig.“

„Da war ich auch noch kein König. Und ich bin nicht anders geworden!“, kam es dann leicht giftig zurück.

„Dann beweise es und leg den Ring ab!“, drängte Thorin.

„NEIN! Du willst ihn doch nur für dich!“, kam es laut und zornig.

„Vater, ich will diesen verdammten Ring nicht! Leg ihn doch einfach nur ab!“

„Du lügst! Du willst dich zum König machen!“ Thráins Stimme war von Zorn und Wut gefüllt. Er packte seinen Sohn am Kragen. Der Prinz spürte, dass die Situation drohte, aus dem Ruder zu laufen.

„Vater, nein! Ich habe nur Angst um dich! Ich will nicht, dass du wie Großvater endest!“

„Lügen, alles … Lügen!“ Mit dem letzten Wort, stieß der König seinen Sohn von sich. Thorin stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Kronprinz stürzte rücklings, knallte mit dem Hinterkopf an die massive Tischkante und blieb regungslos liegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr verzeit mir den Cliffhanger...  
> Die nächsten Kapis stehen aber schon. Keine sorge. :-)


	4. Meine andere Seite

Thráin sah geschockt auf seinen am Boden liegenden Sohn. Sein Herz pochte und sein Atem ging zitternd. Wie betäubt ließ er sich neben Thorin nieder, der durch den harten Aufschlag das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Das Gesicht des Prinzen war blass. Mit zitternder Hand fuhr der König durch die rabenschwarzen Haare seines geliebten Sohnes, bis er sie erschrocken zurück zog. An Thráins Hand klebte Blut. Thorins Blut. _Mahal, was habe ich getan?_ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er entsetzt auf seine beschmutzte Hand. Auch der Ring war mit dem Blut seines Sohnes befleckt. Angewidert riss ihn der König von seinem Finger und warf ihn quer durch das Zelt.

Dann wurde ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Thorin dringend Hilfe brauchte. „Wachen! Einen Heiler, schnell!“

Im Laufschritt rannte die Wache davon.

Der König hockte noch immer geschockt neben seinem Erben, als ein junger Heiler in das Zelt stürzte. Schwerfällig machte Thráin dem rothaarigen Zwerg Platz, der vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als Thorin selbst war.

„Er ist mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante gestürzt.“, sagte Thráin leicht nervös.

Der Heiler hakte nicht weiter nach, sondern untersuchte den Prinzen gründlich.

Als er fertig war, sagte er: „Puls und Atmung sind regelmäßig, und die Platzwunde ist auch nicht groß; sie bluten immer recht stark. Von daher kann es nicht allzu schlimm sein.“

„Wird er bald wieder auf die Beine kommen?“

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen, Majestät. Erst, wenn Euer Sohn wieder erwacht, weiß ich genaueres. Auf jeden Fall sollte er ins Lazarett gebracht werden. Wenn Ihr wollt, werde ich mich persönlich um Euren Sohn kümmern.“

„Ich nehme das Angebot gern an.“, sagte Thráin dankbar.

„Soll ich eine Wache holen, die Prinz Thorin trägt, mein König?“

„Nein, das mache ich selbst.“, sagte Thráin und hob Thorin sanft auf seine Arme. Wenn er es schon Schuld war, dass sein Junge in dieser Lage war, musste er auch helfen, dass es wieder in Ordnung kam.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Lazarett. Dort legte er den noch immer bewusstlosen Thorin auf eine Pritsche, dann säuberte der junge Zwerg die Wunde und verband sie.

Thráin beobachtete das Geschick des Heilers. Es war erstaunlich, dass er in so jungem Alter bereits seine Ausbildung hinter sich hatte. Er musste wirklich talentiert sein, denn sonst hätte man ihn zweifellos nicht zu ihm geschickt.

„Wie heißt du? Und wie alt bist du?“, fragte Thráin.

„Ich bin Óin Sohn des Gróin, mein König, und 51 Jahre alt.“, antwortete der Heiler.

„Óin, ich freue mich, dein Talent hier im Lazarett zu wissen und dich damit vom aktiven Kriegsdienst zu befreien.“

„Vielen Dank, Eure Hoheit.“, sagte Óin und verneigte sich.

„Ich danke dir ebenfalls, dass du dich so gut um Thorin kümmerst.“

„Ihr müsst mir dafür nicht danken, Majestät. Er ist mein Prinz und auch ein guter Freund von mir.“, sagte Óin pflichtbewusst. Dann ließ er seinen König mit dessen Sohn allein.

 

Sanft streichelte Thráin Thorins Wange. Ihm tat es so schrecklich leid, dass sein Sohn durch ihn leiden musste. Der König wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu geritten hatte. Er bemerkte, dass er sich gar nicht richtig an den Streit im Zelt erinnern konnte. Alles davon war in seinem Kopf verschwommen. Was hatte Thorin zu ihm gesagt? Er habe Frerin geschlagen? Ein eisiger Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken. _Das kann nicht sein!_ Von sich selbst schockiert, glitten seine Gedanken zu seinem jüngeren Sohn. Thráin musste unbedingt mit ihm reden und sich bei ihm entschuldigen, obwohl er wusste, dass Frerin ihm nicht unbedingt glauben würde.

Noch einmal sah Thráin in Thorins friedliches Antlitz, drückte ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann erhob er sich, sagte einem der Heiler Bescheid und verließ dann das Lazarett.

 

~*~

 

Mit einem Seufzer schob Náin die Plane seines Zelts beiseite.

„Papa!“, rief eine fröhliche Kinderstimme. Ein Junge mit goldenem Haar kam ihm mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu gestürmt.

„Hallo mein Kleiner!“ Der König der Eisenberge lächelte seinem Sohn entgegen und hievte ihn in die Höhe und auf seinen Arm. Der Junge wuchs schnell. Bald würde er es nicht mehr schaffen, ihn so hochzuheben.

Eine brünette Zwergin kam ebenfalls auf ihn zu. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Schatz.“, sagte sie, indem sie Náin einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Náin setzte seinen Sohn wieder ab. Dieser sah mit großen Knopfaugen zu ihm hoch. „Papa, ich möchte auch mit dir gegen die Orks Kämpfen!“, bettelte Dáin.

Der König der Eisenberge erstarrte. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_ Sein Blick flog kurz zu seiner Frau. Sie machte einen entsetzten Ausdruck.

Náin holte tief Luft und schluckte. „Dafür bist du noch zu klein.“

„Aber Papa, ich bin schon groß! Außerdem macht Thorin das auch!“, protestierte Dáin, und machte sich größer.

„Thorin darf kämpfen, weil er bereits 46 ist.“

„Ich möchte auch ein Held sein!“

Der Vater kniete sich auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Sohn und fasste ihn liebevoll an den Schultern. „Dáin. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gut zuhörst.“ Der Junge nickte. „Alles, was man dir von Ruhm und Ehre im Krieg erzählt hat, ist falsch. Es ist nicht ruhmreich, zu kämpfen. Ich habe genug Zwerge gekannt, die daran geglaubt haben, und dann in der Schlacht gefallen sind. Ich möchte nicht, dass du kämpfst, weil ich dich viel zu sehr liebe. Und deswegen bin ich auch froh, dass Zwerge in deinem Alter nicht kämpfen müssen. Es würde mich zerreißen, wenn dir etwas geschehen würde.“

Dáin zog eine Grimasse. Der junge Prinz sah beleidigt aus.

Náin seufzte. Es würde noch etwas dauern, bis sein Sohn verstehen würde, was es heißt in den Krieg zu ziehen. Der König hatte eine Idee. „Hm, wenn du unbedingt in eine Schlacht ziehen willst, wie wäre es dann mit einer Runde Schach?“

Erst überlegte Dáin angestrengt, dann begannen die Augen des Jungen zu leuchten. „Ja!“

 

So versuchten sich Vater und Sohn gegenseitig in einer Partie Schach zu schlagen.

 

~*~

 

Der erste Ort, wo Thráin Frerin suchte, war das Zelt seines Sohnes. Doch dort hatte er keinen Erfolg. Als nächstes sah er bei Dís nach. Die Zwergin saß auf ihrer Pritsche und las ein Buch. Als ihr Vater sie nach Frerin fragte, konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, wo er war. Sie sagte, sie habe ihn seit heute morgen nicht gesehen. Von dem Streich verriet sie nichts. Dem König war das momentan auch egal.

In Thorins Zelt fand er Frerin schließlich vor. Der junge Prinz bemerkte ihn nicht, als er ins Zelt trat. Darauf bedacht, Frerin nicht aufzuschrecken, bewegte sich Thráin ganz leise. Was er sah, ließ sein Herz unerträglich schmerzen. Sein Sohn hatte sich auf Thorins Pritsche gekauert, die Knie unters Kinn gezogen. Er hielt ein kleines Papier in den Händen, von dem sich Thráin sicher war, dass es sich um ein Bild von seiner verstorbenen Frau handeln musste. Tränen kullerten über Frerins Wangen, seine Lippen bebten, doch gab er keinen Laut von sich.

Der König von Durins Volk ertrug es nicht länger, seinen Sohn so leiden zu sehen. Langsam schritt er näher, dann legte er tröstend die Hand auf seine Schulter. Der Junge zuckte unter seiner Berührung, er wand sich um und als er seinen Vater sah, wich er mit gejagtem Blick zurück. Thráins Hand verweilte in der Luft, als wäre Frerins Schulter immer noch dort. Der Ausdruck in Frerins Augen ließ Thráin einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sein _Sohn_ hatte Angst vor ihm.

„Frerin …“ Thráins Stimme hatte einen sanften Ton.

Der Prinz aber sagte nichts und wich bis an die Zeltwand zurück. Er zitterte.

„Frerin, ich will dir nicht wehtun.“

„Ich glaube Euch nicht!“, kam es abgehackt aus Frerins Mund.

„Ich weiß, dass du keinen Grund dafür hast.“ Thráin setzte sich auf die Pritsche und holte tief Luft. „Ich … war nicht ich selbst, weißt du? Etwas, hat mich dazu gezwungen, so zu handeln; ich konnte nicht dagegen angehen.“

Frerin war immer noch misstrauisch. Was, wenn Thráin ihn nur in Sicherheit wiegen wollte, um dann nochmals zuzuschlagen?

„Thorin hat mich dieser … Macht entrissen. Er hat mich wieder zur Vernunft gebracht.“

Jetzt wurde der Prinz stutzig. „Thorin hat Euch …?“ Seine Stimme war zittrig und dünn.

„Ja, mein Sohn. Bitte, glaube mir. Ich wollte das nicht, was ich getan habe. Ich … ich weiß, es ist keine Entschuldigung zu sagen, dass ich nicht bei mir war. Frerin, wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich die Zeit zurück drehen, und das Geschehene ungeschehen machen! Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären wie ich _überhaupt_ solche Sachen zu dir sagen konnte.

Ich hoffe, du kannst mir meine Worte und Taten verzeihen. Doch wenn nicht, bin ich nicht böse auf dich. Ich weiß, dass ich deine Vergebung nicht verdient habe.“

Frerin sah seinen Vater an, als wüsste er nicht, was er von ihm und seinem Angebot halten solle. Doch dann siegte der Wunsch nach Versöhnung, und der junge Zwerg löste sich von dem Segeltuch und schritt unsicher auf Thráin zu. Der König lächelte warm und breitete seine Arme aus. Dann umarmten sich Vater und Sohn. Die Geste war warm und kam vom Herzen, nicht so kalt und tot wie damals, nach Thekkas Tod.

„Danke.“, flüsterte Thráin in Frerins Ohr. „Ich hab dich doch lieb.“

Frerin war froh, dass er seinen Vater wiederhatte. Thorin hatte alles in Ordnung gebracht.

 

~*~

 

Als der Abend über das Land zog, saß Thráin wieder an Thorins Krankenbett. Der Prinz war inzwischen kurz zur Besinnung gekommen, sodass Óin ihn noch weiter hatte untersuchen können.

Der Heiler trat auf den König zu. „Euer Sohn ist vorhin kurz erwacht. Ich konnte feststellen, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hat. Er braucht ein paar Tage Ruhe, dann ist er wieder völlig gesund.“

Thráin seufzte erleichtert. „Danke vielmals. Er kann also am Marsch in fünf Tagen ohne Probleme teilnehmen.“ Der letzte Satz war nicht als Frage gemeint, doch Óin beantwortete sie trotzdem.

„Ja. Das wird er zweifelsohne können. Ihr müsst nicht ohne Euren Sohn in den Krieg ziehen, mein König.“

 

Drei Tage später war Thorin wieder ganz bei sich. Der Prinz freute sich, dass er seinen Vater wieder hatte. Und seinen kleinen Bruder hatte er auch beruhigen können, als dieser sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. An alles, was in dem Streit geschehen war, konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Aber dennoch wusste Thorin, dass es nicht wirklich sein Vater gewesen war, der ihn verletzt hatte.

Der Kronprinz verbrachte noch viel Zeit mit seinen Geschwistern und seinen Freunden Balin und Dwalin. Er sprach mit ihnen über den bevorstehenden Krieg und die Ängste, die sie deswegen empfanden. Denn obwohl Thorin es nicht wahrhaben wollte, so fürchtete auch er sich vor dem, was kommen würde. Und auf einmal wisperte ein Stimmchen in seinem Kopf, dass er hierbleiben sollte.

Doch dann schob Thorin dieses Stimmchen in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und sperrte es hinter Schloss und Riegel. Er war doch kein Feigling! Er war ein Krieger und würde seinen Großvater rächen!

 

~*~

 

Thráin sortierte in seinem Zelt wichtige Dokumente, die er für den bevorstehenden Krieg benötigte. Er bückte sich und hob einen Stapel Pergament auf. Der König hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Da lag doch sein Ring auf dem Boden! Ohne seinen Blick von dem Schmuckstück zu lassen, legte er gemächlich den Stapel zur Seite. Thráin war sich sicher, dass er nicht irrte.

 

Der Ring sang ihm etwas vor.


	5. Die Flammen des Krieges

2995, Gundabad im Norden der Nebelberge

Thorin ließ seinen Blick über das Schlachtfeld wandern. Die Orks hatten die meisten Toten zu beklagen, wie es auch sein sollte. Der Kronprinz schwor sich, jeden der gefallenen Zwerge zu rächen, und diese waren, Mahal sei Dank, nur wenige. Thorin selbst war leicht verletzt davongekommen.

Doch wie er weiter dieses Bild der ganzen Toten auf sich einwirken ließ, desto mehr Zweifel kam in ihm hoch. Für den Tod eines Zwerges hatten bereits über fünfzig Krieger ihr Leben verloren. _Nein!_ Er stieß die Luft aus und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er diesen Gedanken loswerden. Er war ein Krieger und der Thronfolger. Er würde kämpfen, weil Azog seinen Großvater ermordet hatte, weil er Rache üben wollte. Er kämpfte, weil es sich so gehörte.

Eigentlich war es ein Leichtes für die Zwerge gewesen, die Orks zu besiegen, da sie zahlenmäßig weit überlegen gewesen waren. Deswegen war die Niederlage der Orks auch nicht überraschend gewesen.

Thorin ließ sich neben einem Zwerg im Kettenhemd nieder, der regungslos dalag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ein Orkmesser stak in seiner Seite. Der Boden unter ihm war von einem roten Schleier überzogen. Der Prinz prüfte am Hals den Puls. Nichts. Ein weiterer toter Zwerg, den es zu rächen galt.

Er wollte sich grade wieder aufrichten, als von nicht weit entfernt ein markerschütternder Schrei über die felsige Landschaft hatte. Augenblicklich gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

Es war Balin.

 

~*~

 

_NEIN! DWALIN!_ Balin stolperte über die Toten hinweg zu dem Körper, den er unter all den anderen ausgemacht hatte. Auf Meilen würde er diesen Schopf mit dem Irokesenschnitt erkennen.

Kaum war er bei seinem Bruder angekommen, fiel er neben ihm auf die Knie. Das, was er sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Mit purem Entsetzen starrte er auf das blutige Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders. Es war bloß noch eine Masse aus Fleisch und dunklem Blut. Erst glaubte der junge Gelehrte, dass er zu spät gekommen sei, doch dann hörte er Dwalin leise und vor Schmerzen stöhnen.

„Dwalin, kannst du mich hören?“, fragte er schon fast flehend.

Der Jüngere stöhnte nochmals, doch dann hob er langsam die schweren Lider und sah Balin schwach an. „Bruder?“

Balin war erleichtert, dass sein Bruder zumindest bei Bewusstsein war. Er hoffte, dass die Verletzung im Gesicht nicht folgenschwer war. Es sah so aus, als wäre ein Messer oder Schwert einmal quer über Dwalins rechte Schädelhälfte, durch die Augenbraue und die Nase gegangen, die auch nicht mehr akkurat aussah. _Mahal, lass sein Auge bitte unverletzt sein!_

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ist nur ein Kratzer.“, versicherte der Verwundete.

Balin lächelte gequält. Er wusste, dass dem nicht so war; solche Wunden konnten sehr gefährlich sein. Trotzdem versuchte er, seinem Bruder Mut zu machen. „Ja, nur ein Kratzer. Der heilt. Kannst du aufstehen?“

„Weiß nicht.“, gab Dwalin unsicher zurück, richtete sich dann aber mit offensichtlicher Anstrengung auf die Ellenbogen auf. Weiter aber kam er nicht, und bevor er wieder in den Dreck fiel, packte Balin ihn unter den Armen und half ihm auf die Füße.

„Komm. Es ist nicht weit, Bruder.“

 

Im Lazarett angekommen, widmete sich Óin Dwalins Verletzungen. Der Hüne hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren. Mit besorgtem Blick beobachtete Balin jede Bewegung seines Vetters.

Als dieser mir der Untersuchung fertig war, drehte er sich zu Balin um, und sagte: „Mahal war gnädig. Dwalins Auge ist verschont geblieben und der Streich hat seinen Schädel nicht gespalten. Die Nase ist allerdings gebrochen.“ Balin atmete erleichtert aus. „Sonst hat er nur mehrere Schnittwunden, die aber nicht sehr tief sind. Gib ihm Zeit, dann kommt er wieder auf die Beine.“

„Ich danke dir, Vetter.“

„Du weißt, dass ich immer für die Familie da bin.“ Dem jungen Heiler huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

 

~*~

 

Thráin sah nüchtern über das Schlachtfeld. Es war so gekommen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Nach eigenen Schätzungen hatte er etwa 400 Orks ins Jenseits geschickt. _Gut, dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe._ Kurz hatte er daran gedacht, direkt in Moria einzufallen um sich an Azog zu rächen. Doch dann war ein kleines Stimmchen in ihm gekommen und hatte gesagt, dass er Rache an ALLEN Orks nehmen solle. Und darauf hatte er gehört. _Ich werde sie ein für alle Mal auslöschen!_ Es ging ihm einzig und allein um Rache. Das war alles. Wer im Einzelnen sein Leben dafür opferte, war ihm egal. Zufrieden ging er in sein Zelt.

 

Der Hochkönig wusste, dass Reginn bald aufkreuzen würde. Der General würde sich darüber beschweren, dass Thráin die Soldaten in vorderster Front in die Schlacht geschickt hatte. Tatsächlich waren rund vier Fünftel der Toten aus Reginns Armee. Doch wo war das Problem? Irgendjemand musste ja vorne stehen, und warum eigene Volksleute opfern, wenn es noch andere gab? Über das Gesicht des Königs huschte ein grausames Lächeln.

Er hatte Reginn fest in der Hand.

 

~*~

 

Frerin seufzte. Heute Morgen war sein großer Bruder in den Kampf gezogen. Er verehrte Thorin fast dafür, dass er kämpfen konnte. Gut, auch Frerin hatte Kampftraining gehabt, doch das war nie seine Sache gewesen. Er liebte es, wenn es knallte und stank. Vater hatte das nie gutgeheißen. Aber Frerin war froh, dass es so war. Er wollte nicht in den Krieg. Vielleicht sah Thráin ja davon ab, ihn nächstes Jahr, wenn er 45 wurde, in eine Rüstung zu stecken. _Vielleicht ist das ja auch gar nicht mehr nötig, und der Krieg ist zu Ende!_

 

Doch da war diese Angst, die er die ganze Zeit über gespürt hatte. Die Angst, dass Thorin nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Die Angst, dass er …

Das ließ den jungen Prinzen keine ruhige Minute. Er konnte nicht einfach dasitzen und warten. Unruhig ging er in seinem Zelt auf und ab. _Was wenn …?_ Doch plötzlich wurde die Plane des Zeltes raschelnd weggeschoben und ein düster aussehender Zwerg trat ein. Frerin erschrak, doch dann erkannte er die Züge seines geliebten Bruders unter all dem Dreck.

Froh ihn wiederzusehen, fiel er ihm um die Arme. „Thorin, du bist wieder da! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!“

Thorin erwiderte die Umarmung müde, aber dennoch kräftig. „Jetzt bin ich ja wieder hier.“

 

~*~

 

Es war Nacht geworden. Fundin stand einsam in einer unbeleuchteten Ecke des Lagers und schlang sich die Arme um den Leib. Die Nacht war verflixt kalt! Unruhig wartete der Alchemist auf seinen Vetter aus den Eisenbergen. Beinahe hatte der Zwerg das geheime Treffen mit dem König abgesagt. Zu schockiert war er von der Tatsache gewesen, dass sein Junge fast das rechte Auge verloren hatte. Stundenlang hatte er an dem Lager seines jüngsten Sohnes gesessen und sich um ihn gekümmert. Wie hatte es bloß dazu kommen können? Dwalin hatte eine gute Ausbildung als Soldat genossen.

Plötzlich durchfuhr den Zwerg ein heißes Feuer, und er ballte die Faust. So fest, dass die Knöchel hervortraten. _Das ist alles nur Thráins Schuld!_

 

„Fundin?“ Die Stimme seines Vetters riss Fundin aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hm? Ah, Náin, mein Freund! Schön, dich zu sehen.“, begrüßte er den Anderen, indem er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte.

„Ich habe das mit Dwalin gehört. Er hat wirklich Glück gehabt.“, flüsterte der König der Eisenberge und musterte Fundin. „Du machst Thráin dafür verantwortlich, nicht wahr?“

Der Angesprochene gab nur ein Knurren als Antwort.

„Fundin, ich kann deine Wut verstehen, aber du kannst nichts daran ändern. Es ist nun mal passiert.“, versuchte Náin seinen Vetter zu beruhigen.

Düster sah dieser den König an. „Das ist nicht das Einzige, was das Feuer in mir entfacht, Vetter. Hast du gesehen, wie viele von Reginns Männern gestorben sind? Náin, er hat sie in die vorderste Reihe gestellt!“ Der Alchimist musste aufpassen, dass er seine Stimme nicht zu sehr erhob, denn sonst konnten Wachen auf sie aufmerksam werden.

„Ich verstehe, warum du so aufgebracht bist, doch hätte es auch genauso unsere Krieger treffen können.“ Fundin schnaubte. „Freund, ich weiß, dass das nicht gerecht ist. Ich weiß, dass der Hochkönig eine Fehlentscheidung getroffen hat, doch wenn wir jetzt handeln, dann stürzt unser Volk nur noch mehr ins Chaos und den Ruin.“

„Er hat unser Volk doch schon längst ins Chaos gestürzt.“ Fundin machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Diese Entscheidung, die er vor zwei Jahren getroffen hat, besiegelt unser aller Schicksal! Dass er unser Volk in den Krieg stürzt, wo wir doch keine Bleibe haben ist schon schlimm. Dass er ausgerechnet nach Moria ziehen will um Rache zu üben, macht die Sache nicht besser. Doch jetzt, jetzt will das Nebelgebirge von sämtlichen Orks reinigen!“ Der Alchemist rang mit den Händen. Dann fasste er die Schultern seines Vetters und blickte ihm in die grünen Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Wir wissen beide, dass Thráin unser Untergang sein wird. Wir müssen ihn absetzen, sonst endet es wie unter Thrór.“

Náin seufzte. Er schien mit sich zu hadern, aber schließlich antwortete er. „Einverstanden, mein Freund. Aber bedenke, dass wir uns unserer Sache sicher sein müssen. Wir können das nicht alleine. Außerdem brauchen wir Thorin und Frerin auf unserer Seite. Wenn sie zu Thráin halten, finden wir uns am Strick oder mit Arsenik im Körper wieder.“


	6. Kaltes Feuer, Verständnis und Spekulationen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach ja: Wer das Zitat aus Star Trek findet, bekommt einen Keks :D

„Das ist eine unerhörte Frechheit!“ Ruckartig wurde die Plane von Thráins Zelt zurück gerissen und ein aufgebrachter Reginn baute sich mit zornigem Gesicht vor dem König von Durins Volk auf. Dieser jedoch schien die Ruhe selbst. „Ihr habt meine Männer absichtlich an die Front gestellt! Ihr habt sie zum sterben dagelassen, als wären sie minder wert als Eure! Was denkt Ihr eigentlich, wer Ihr seid?“

Thráin sah mit blitzenden Augen hoch. „Ihr bewegt Euch auf sehr dünnem Eis, General.“ Der Hochkönig sprach ruhig, mit einer Eiseskälte in der Stimme, die einem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ich bin König von Durins Volk, und auch Ihr habt mir Folge zu leisten.“

Reginn knurrte. „Ihr seid nicht mein König!“ Jetzt bekam auch Reginns Stimme einen düsteren Klang. Dann beugte er sich zu Thráin vor. „Ihr seid überhaupt kein König. Ihr … seid ein Tyrann.“

Die Stille, die folgte, war voller Spannung. Es sah fast so aus, als würde Thráin seinen Dolch zücken und den General erstechen, doch schließlich stand er wortlos auf und ging ruhig aber nicht minder gefährlich zu einer Kommode. Seine Hand schwebte über ein paar Gefäßen als würde er eins auswählen, dann griff er ein dunkles Gefäß mit breitem Hals und entkorkte es.

„Ein Verwandter von mir hat vor einigen Jahren eine hervorragende Entdeckung in der Alchemie gemacht.“ Der König sagte das so, als rede er mit sich selbst.

Der plötzliche Themenwechsel verwirrte den General, doch hielt er es für geschickter, Thráin nicht danach zu fragen. Es stand viel auf dem Spiel.

„Er fand einen weißen Stoff, der sich von selbst an der Luft entzündet. Eine Form des Phosphors, wie sich herausstellte. Man muss ihn im Dunklen und in Wasser aufbewahren, zähmen, buchstäblich.“ Thráin drehte sich wieder zu Reginn, das Gefäß mit dem Phosphor in der Hand, öffnete eine Schublade an seinem Tisch und holte eine Zange heraus. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und zwei Wachen erschienen im Zelt. „Euch muss man auch zähmen, wie es mir scheint.“ Bei diesen Worten und dem Anblick der Wachen erbleichte Reginn. Auf einen Wink des Königs wurde der General an beiden Armen gepackt, der sich wehrte, aber nicht gegen beide Zwerge ankam. Blanke Panik kam in ihn hoch.

Auf eine Geste des Königs zog eine Wache um Reginns linkes Handgelenk eine Schlinge und zog anschließend den Arm nach vorne.

Als hätte Thráin alle Zeit der Welt, nahm er die Zange, führte sie ins Glas und zog sie mit einer weißen, wachsartigen Masse, von der Wasser tropfte, wieder hervor. Reginn begann in furchtbarer Angst zu zappeln, als die weiße Masse schließlich Feuer fing.* Mit aller verzweifelter Macht wand er sich im stahlharten Griff der beiden Wachen, und sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu Thráin, der mit dem brennenden Phosphor auf in zu ging.

Mit eiskaltem und herzlosen Blick senkte Thráin den Phosphor auf Reginns Hand. Vor Schmerzen schreiend, wäre er in die Knie gegangen, wenn ihn die Wachen nicht an Ort und Stelle gehalten hätten. Mit grausamer Langsamkeit verbrannte die Haut des Generals. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, und er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Nach zwei gefühlten Ewigkeiten ließ Thráin von Reginn ab, der zitternd in sich zusammen sackte. Das noch immer brennende Phosphorstück ließ er in eine Schale mit Sand fallen, und schüttete noch etwas darüber, sodass das Feuer erlosch. Anschließend wand er sich wieder dem General zu.

Ganz dicht vor Reginns Nase schob er seine eigene und zischte: „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Eure Lektion gelernt. Beim nächsten Mal wird Eure Familie dran glauben!“ Dann sagte er in normaler Lautstärke zu den Wachen: „Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen und sorgt dafür, dass seine Wunde behandelt wird. Denkt euch etwas als Ursache aus.“

Die Wachen taten wie geheißen und zogen den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Reginn aus dem Zelt.

 

Thráin seufzte erleichtert und begutachtete das Gefäß mit dem Phosphor. Er hatte zwar noch nie viel von Alchemie gehalten, doch vielleicht hatte so etwas doch seinen Nutzen. Er würde Fundin darauf ansprechen.

 

~*~

 

„Schatz, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen.“ Náins Stimme zeugte von solch einer Dringlichkeit, dass ihn seine Frau besorgt ansah.

„Ist etwas geschehen?“, fragte sie.

Náin rang mit sich selbst. _Wie soll ich das bloß erklären?_ „Vítra, ich … habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, die unser Leben verändern wird. Sie kann uns ein besseres Leben bescheren, aber sie kann auch unser aller Ende bedeuten.“ Er schloss kurz vor innerem Schmerz die Augen. _Oh, Mahal, was habe ich getan?_ Dann sah er Vítra in die braunen Augen. „Ich habe mich gegen Thráin verschworen.“

Stille.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz. Ich konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen, wie der Hochkönig unser Volk in den Ruin führt.“ Náin schüttelte voller Bitterkeit den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass ich dein Leben und das unseres Sohnes in schreckliche Gefahr gebracht habe. Ich … bitte, hab Verständnis.“ Dann schaffte es der König nicht mehr, seiner Frau in die Augen zu sehen. Zu viel Leid hatte er ihr angetan. _Das ist nicht rechtens._ Er wartete darauf, dass sie ihn anfuhr ...

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sanft aber bestimmt nahm sie das Gesicht ihres Mannes in beide Hände. „Náin, du hast getan, was du für richtig gehalten hast. Du bist König. Und ich weiß, dass das Wohl Vieler mehr wiegt, als das Wohl Weniger oder eines Einzelnen. Wir werden das schon schaffen.“ Dann beugte sie das Haupt und berührte mit ihrer Stirn die ihres Mannes und Königs.

 

~*~

 

Thorin saß mit Balin bei Dwalin am Krankenbett. Der Hüne hatte sich bereits etwas erholt und war schon wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Sag doch, dass ich wie eine auferstandene Mumie aussehe!“, murrte er.

Thorin schmunzelte. „Du bist unverbesserlich, mein Freund.“

„Das werden wir noch sehen.“

 

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in das riesige Zelt. Die Plane wurde beiseite geschoben und gab den Blick auf eine Wache frei, die einen ganz in schwarz gekleideten Zwerg trug. Er war offensichtlich bewusstlos. Neugierig beobachteten die drei die Szenerie.

Balin beugte sich zum Prinzen. „Ist das nicht der General der Urs-tarâg?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Thorin.

„Ist das nicht seltsam? Er hat selbst nicht an der Schlacht teilgenommen. Warum ist er dann verwundet?“, warf Dwalin ein.

„Stimmt, Bruder. Thráin hat ihn nicht mitgenommen.“, sagte Balin.

Die drei beobachteten weiter, sahen, wie Óin kam und sich um die Verletzung kümmerte, die der General an der linken Hand davongetragen hatte.

„Kein Blut.“, bemerkte Thorin. Die ganze Sache war doch faul. Das spürte er.

Die drei sahen, wie Óin kurz die Stirn runzelte und dann den Kopf schüttelte, als wollte er einen Gedanken abschütteln.

„Da stimmt doch etwas nicht.“ Der Kronprinz war sich sicher.

„Thorin, vielleicht machen wir uns auch etwas vor. Bestimmt gibt es eine rationale Erklärung dafür.“, meinte Balin und schlug dann vor: „Wir können Óin doch nachher fragen. Dann wird sich mit Sicherheit alles klären.“

 

Etwa zehn Minuten später konnten sie den jungen Heiler ungestört sprechen.

Auf ihre Frage, was mit dem General passiert sei, antwortete er: „Er hat eine schwere Verbrennung an der linken Hand. Wie das passiert ist, kann ich mir nicht erklären. Die Wache meinte, dass er gestolpert sei und in eines der Lagerfeuer gefallen wäre.“ Die drei anderen zogen skeptisch jeweils eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das wäre theoretisch möglich. Jedoch frage ich mich, warum die Verbrennung dann so stark begrenzt ist. Noch nicht einmal seine Kleidung war verbrannt oder versengt.“

„Ich wusste doch, dass da etwas faul ist.“, spuckte Thorin aus.

Der Heiler sah sich kurz um, als wolle er wissen, ob sie beobachtet wurden. Dann flüsterte er: „Habt ihr auch die Schreie vorhin gehört?“

Daraufhin wurde er von drei ungläubigen Augenpaaren angestarrt.

„Ja. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube sie kamen aus der Richtung, wo das Zelt des Königs liegt. Ich war gerade unterwegs, um etwas zu holen, als ich sie hörte.“

Thorin erstarrte. Wenn das stimmte, was er vermutete, dann war buchstäblich die Hölle los. „Freunde“, begann er. „ich weiß, wo der General zuletzt war.“ Der Prinz machte eine kurze Pause. „In Thráins Zelt.“

Stille.

Schließlich brach Balin das Schweigen. „Thorin, du weißt, was du gerade gesagt hast?“ Die Stimme des Gelehrten wurde furchtbar leise. Und drohend. „Du verdächtigst gerade deinen Vater und unsern König, etwas mit diesem Vorfall zu tun zu haben.“

Thorin seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber ich werde dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass Thráin etwas damit zu tun hat. Das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass Reginn vor Wut schäumte, weil seine Männer wie die Fliegen gestorben sind.“

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund, den König zu beschuldigen.“

„Balin, bitte. Mir fällt es selbst schwer, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Trotz allem ist er mein Vater.“

Nach einiger Zeit der Stille fragte Dwalin Óin: „Kannst du die Verbrennung beschreiben?“

Er holte Luft, dann begann er: „Sie ist nur auf die Handinnenfläche begrenzt. Die Haut sieht aus, als wäre sie geschmolzen. Es wird, wenn überhaupt, sehr lange dauern, bis sie geheilt ist.“

Bei dem Wort _geschmolzen_ ging ein Flackern durch Balins Blick.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er.

Ein Nicken.

Der junge Gelehrte senkte den Blick. „Mein Vater hat vor ein paar Jahren einen Stoff entdeckt, der solche Verbrennungen verursachen kann. Es gibt nur zwei Orte im Lager, wo man etwas davon findet. Im Zelt unserer Familie …“ Er sah die Anderen an. „und bei Thráin.“

Die jungen Zwerge waren sich sicher:

 

Der König hatte Reginn mit Absicht verbrannt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Also eigentlich entzündet sich nur fein verteilter (weißer) Phosphor bei Raumtemperatur an der Luft. Massive Stücke, wie das von Thráin, eigentlich erst ab ca. 50°C.  
> Ist also gaaaaanz heiß da ;-)


	7. Opfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also das hier ist das vorerst letzte Chap, da ich für die Story nur in den Semesterferien Zeit finde. Sie ist nicht leicht zu schreiben und da brauch ich meinen Kopf vollständig und nicht mit Mathe und Physik bepackt :P  
> Hier ist noch der Link zu meinem Speeddrawing zu einer Szene in diesem Chap.  
> http://thedwarfess.deviantart.com/art/Khagal-sairu-510014773  
> Also:
> 
> KEEP CALM  
> AND  
> PREPAIR  
> FOR BATTLE

„ _Was einmal gedacht wurde, kann nicht zurückgenommen werden.“ -_ aus _Die Physiker_ von Friedrich Dürrenmatt

 

~*~

 

„Ah, schön, dass du gekommen bist, mein lieber Vetter.“, sagte Thráin und bat Fundin mit dem Wink seiner Hand auf einem Hocker Platz zunehmen.

Dieser tat wie geheißen, doch erkannte der König, dass der Alchemist ein wenig nervös war, was er aber seinem verletzten Sohn zuschrieb.

„Mein König!“ Fundins Stimme war fest.

„Ich komme gleich zur Sache.“, fing Thráin an, während er sich und seinem Gegenüber einen Becher mit Wein einschenkte. „Es gibt da den schönen weißen Stoff, der Feuer fängt. Ich brauche mehr davon.“

Fundins Blick flackerte unruhig durch das Zelt. „Mein Herr, ich habe nicht die Mittel zur Verfügung, um -“

„Wenn das nicht geht, beschaffe mir etwas anderes!“, knurrte der Hochkönig, und sah Fundin mit blitzenden Augen an. _Wie kann er es wagen?!_ „Sei es nun Gift, Feuer oder Sprengpulver; Es ist mir egal. Hauptsache, es tötet viele Orks auf einen Streich.“ Er sah wie sein Vetter augenscheinlich protestieren wollte, doch er brachte ihn kurzerhand zum Schweigen. „Ich möchte keine Ausreden hören, Vetter! Ich weiß, dass du mit der Herstellung solcher Stoffe vertraut bist. Versuche also nicht, mich zu hintergehen!“ Am Ende war seine Stimme so düster und gefährlich wie die Nacht geworden.

Beinahe belustigt nahm er wahr, dass Fundin Angst vor ihm zu haben schien. Aber nicht die nackte Angst, die jemand vor dem Feind oder dem nahenden Tod spüren konnte. Es war jene Angst davor, ertappt zu werden.

Kurz überlegte sich der König das weitere Vorgehen. „Wenn du es dennoch tust, werde ich es merken. Und dann“ Er schob sein Gesicht direkt vor das seines Vetters, sodass sie nur noch wenige Fingerbreit voneinander trennten. Drohend starrte er in Fundins weite Augen. „werde ich dir und deinen Söhnen alles nehmen. Das Amt des königlichen Alchemisten wird an einen fähigeren Gefolgsmann gehen, du verlierst deine Titel, deine Arbeit; Balin verliert seinen Posten als Lehrmeister und Advokat; Dwalin kann seine Offizierslaufbahn den Orks zum Fraß vorwerfen.

Jeder, der dir oder deinen Söhnen hilft, wird mit demselben Schicksal bestraft.“ Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über Thráins Lippen. Voller Zufriedenheit spürte er das Zittern, welches Fundin durchlief, und sah, wie langsam aber sicher die Farbe aus dessen Gesicht wich. „Du wirst dabei zusehen müssen, wie deine Söhne verhungern.“ Langsam und ruhig ließ sich der König in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. „Ich denke, wir haben uns verstanden.“

„Ich werde alles, was in meiner Macht steht, versuchen, mein Herr.“, sagte Fundin so fest, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Da bin ich mir sicher.“, murmelte Thráin in seinen Bart.

 

~*~

 

Náin suchte im Lager nach Thorin. Er wollte den Kronprinzen ganz vorsichtig von Fundins und seinen Plänen erzählen. Ganz vorsichtig.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte er den schwarzhaarigen Erben des Throns gefunden. Doch bevor er ihn ansprach, musterte Náin ihn aus der Ferne. Thorin saß auf einer kleinen Holzbank und starrte in die Ferne. Er schien besorgt und beunruhigt. Doch noch etwas war da in seinem Blick, das der König der Eisenberge nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Schließlich ging Náin auf den Erben zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Wie, als hätte er Thorin aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, zuckte dieser leicht zusammen, doch dann hatte er sich wieder voll unter Kontrolle.

„Fürst Náin, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, fragte der Kronprinz trocken.

„Ich habe Gerüchte vernommen, die Euren Vater betreffen.“ Náin versuchte es auf die direkte Weise.

Thorin drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit leicht zusammengekniffenen, eisblauen Augen an. „Was für _Gerüchte_ sollen das sein?“, fragte er dunkel.

Náin senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige Zwerge Euren Vater, nicht mehr für … regierungsfähig halten.“

„Was?!“, zischte der Erbe Durins. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wieso erzählt Ihr mir das?“

Der Ausdruck, der nun in Náins Gesicht trat, sprach Bände, und als Thorin verstand, verdunkelte sich sein Blick.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, wenn ich Euch für Eure Taten nicht wegen Hochverrats exekutieren lasse!“, schnitt Thorins bedrohliche Stimme in Náins Ohr. „Ihr, Náin Sohn des Grór, König der Eisenberge, habt wirklich daran geglaubt, dass ich mich einer Revolte anschließen würde, um den Hochkönig, meinen _Vater_ zu stürzen?“

Demütig sah Náin zu Boden. „Nein. Verzeiht, mein Prinz.“

„Ich möchte nichts dergleichen wieder hören, habt Ihr mich verstanden?“

Náin nickte.

„Gut. Dieses Gespräch hat niemals stattgefunden.“, war der letzte Satz, den Náin von Thorin noch hörte, bevor sich dieser von der Bank erhob und seines Weges ging.

 

Náin seufzte. Er konnte froh sein, dass Thorin ihn nicht an den Hochkönig verraten würde. Ein anderer wäre nicht so gnädig gewesen.

_Thorin hat recht. Habe ich wirklich geglaubt, er würde sich gegen seinen Vater stellen?_ Nun würde es recht schwer werden, das Geplante durchzuführen. Wenn alles schlecht liefe, würde es noch Jahre dauern. _Bei Mahal, aber diese Zeit haben wir nicht!_

 

~*~

 

_Was fällt ihm bloß ein?_ Thorins Gedanken tobten. Er ärgerte sich über Náins Verhalten zutiefst. Darüber, dass er eine Revolte plante; ja vor allem darüber, dass er ihm es erzählt hatte. Ein Teil von Thorin stimmte dem Fürsten sogar zu. Sein Vater war schon vor langer Zeit vom rechten Weg abgekommen. Genaugenommen seit Thrórs Tod. Doch genau das war der Grund, weshalb Thorin kämpfen, in diesem Krieg seinen Großvater rächen wollte.

_Was will ich?_ Ja. Was wollte er eigentlich? Es war buchstäblich zum verrückt werden.

 

~*~

 

In seinem Alchemie-Zelt angekommen, fuhr sich Fundin mit der Hand fahrig über das Gesicht. Noch nie hatte er sich so zerrissen gefühlt, wie am heutigen Tag. Was Thráin da von ihm verlangte … Es trieb ihn in die Verzweiflung. Hatte er nicht vor all den Jahren, als er die Ausbildung zum Alchemisten abgeschlossen hatte, geschworen, dass er sein Wissen niemals für den Krieg einsetzen würde? Das war der Codex. Fundin hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass der König eines Tages an seine Tür klopfen würde, und ihn mit der Waffenherstellung beauftragte. Das war nun einmal das Los des Wissenschaftlers. _Aber meine Familie …_

Fundin sank mit zitterndem Atem auf die Knie. Es war eine so schwere Entscheidung, die er zu treffen hatte. _„Das Leben ist grausam, hart, aber ungerecht.“,_ wie sein Vater immer zu sagen pflegte.

_Wie würden es Balin und Dwalin aufnehmen, wenn sie wegen mir, meiner Ehre, alles verlieren würden? Würden sie mich noch Vater nennen?_

_Und was ist mit all den Zwergen, die ihr Leben unnötig verlieren werden, wenn ich die Waffen nicht baue? Will ich den Ehefrauen, Müttern und Schwestern erzählen müssen, dass ihre Männer, Väter und Brüder im Krieg gefallen sind, nur weil ich es nicht über mich brachte, mich und meine Familie für so viele Unschuldige zu opfern?_

_Könnte ich damit noch leben?_

Der Schmerz, der seine Brust zusammendrückte, raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Hatte er noch vor wenigen Stunden an einem Plan zu einem Aufstand gegen Thráin festgehalten, so war dieser nun nur noch nebensächlich. Ja schon unmöglich von seiner Seite aus auszuführen, egal welche Entscheidung er traf.

 

Plötzlich spürte Fundin eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter, und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Onkel Fundin? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Meister?“

Dem Alchemisten wurde ein wenig wärmer ums Herz, als er die aufrichtig besorgte Stimme Frerins hinter sich hörte. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, und zwang ein schwaches Lächeln aus seine Lippen, als er sich wieder erhob und zu dem jungen Prinzen umdrehte. „Es ist nichts. Aber danke, dass du gefragt hast.“

Wenn der ältere Zwerg dachte, dass er seinen Lehrling überzeugt hatte, so merkte er, dass er falsch lag.

„Entschuldigt, Meister Fundin, aber das glaube ich nicht.“, wandte der Prinz keck ein.

So viel Scharfsinn hätte er dem Jungen nicht zugetraut. Fundin seufzte. Er überlegte, ob es weise sei, den Prinzen mit seinen Problemen zu belasten. Doch der Junge war anders als sein Bruder. Im Innern spürte der Alchemist, dass Frerin ihn nicht an den König verraten würde.

„Weißt du noch, Frerin, als ich mit dir über das oberste Gebot der Wissenschaftler gesprochen habe?“

Der schwarzhaarige Prinz nickte.

„Nun bin ich selbst in eine Situation geraten, in der ich mich entweder an den Codex halten muss, und damit meine Familie in den Abgrund stütze; oder ich den Codex missachten muss, um meine Familie zu schützen.“

„Aber wer würde so etwas grausames verlangen?“, fragte Frerin schockiert.

Fundin sah seinen Neffen mit einem solch traurigen Blick an, dass er ihn auch ohne Worte verstand. Dieser sog bei der Erkenntnis erschrocken die Luft in seine Lunge, und starrte den Alchemisten ungläubig an.

„Das würde Vater niemals tun!“, rief der Prinz empört. Doch Fundin hörte in seiner Stimme, dass Frerin selbst nicht davon überzeugt war.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, Frerin.“, sagte der Alchemist, und legte eine Hand sanft auf die Schulter seines Neffen.

Eine Weile standen die Beiden stumm da, dann brach Frerin das unheimliche Schweigen. „Ich, … ich denke, Ihr werdet die richtige Entscheidung treffen, Meister Fundin. Ich werde Euch nicht verraten.“ Der Prinz lächelte bitter.

„Danke.“

Mit einem Nicken verließ Frerin das Zelt seines Onkels und Meisters, und ließ diesen mit seinen Gedanken alleine zurück.

 

Gedankenverloren stand Fundin vor seinem Tisch, auf dem allerhand Aufzeichnungen lagen, und ließ seinen Blick über die Dokumente schweifen. Da stach ihm jene Arbeit in die Augen, die er mit seinen Kollegen im Erebor begonnen hatte.

 

_Man nehme Blutlaugensalz in seyner roten oder gelben Form und beträufle es mit eyner starken Säure. Das dabey entstehende Gas sey möglichst schnell aufzufangen und abzukühlen, da es den Anwesenden eynen schnellen, aber qualvollen Tode bringt._

_Dies Reaktionsprodukt hat saure Eygenschaften und läßt sich erstaunlich gut in Wasser lösen. In reyner Form wechselt es bey gewöhnlicher Temperatur leycht von seynem flüßigen in den gasförmigen Zustand. Es sey also auf eyne ausreychende Kühlung zu achten._

_Der Geruch wird als stark nach bitteren Mandeln oder wie nach Marzipan riechend beschrieben. Allerdings scheynt es, daß eyn Großteyl der Bevölkerung diesen Geruch nicht wahrnehmen kann._

_Der Stoff heyße Aufgrund der großen Nähe zu Durinsblau*_ khagal-sairu*.

 

_Um diesem zu gefährlichen Probleme habhaft zu werden, wurde eyne andere Form der Herstellung versucht._

_In diesem erhitze man das Salz auf die Schmelztemperatur von Zink, sodaß es sich zersetzte. Das dabey entstehende, weyße Salz steht in der Tödlichkeit der_ khagal-sairu _in nichts nach. Es lässt sich ebenfalls gut in Wasser lösen._

_Man erhält es ebenfalls, wenn man_ khagal-sairu _mit Kalilauge reagieren läßt, und die dabei entstehende Lösung eyndampft._

_Es heyße_ 'ezehu-amrâd*.

 

Fundin erinnerte sich nur schmerzlich an die Versuche im Erebor. Vier seiner Kollegen hatten die erste Herstellung von _khagal-sairu_ nicht überlebt. Er selbst hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Der Alchemist hörte noch immer das erstickte Röcheln der vier Zwerge, als sie in ihrem Todeskampf ihre letzten panischen Atemzüge getan hatten, sah noch immer den Schaum auf ihren Lippen und die rosige Gesichtsfarbe, die sie selbst im Tode noch so lebendig hatte aussehen lassen.

 

Nur schwer konnte sich Fundin aus der grausigen Erinnerung reißen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was so ein Stoff im Krieg anzustellen vermochte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Thráin dieses Experiments entsann, und ihn darauf ansprach. Wieder und wieder zog ihn die Vergangenheit in ihren Bann. Fundins Fantasie malte sich aus, wie nicht nur die Orks, sondern die Zwerge selber, seine Freunde und Verwandten an diesem Gift grausig verreckten. _Hätte ich doch bloß nicht …_ Ja. Hätte er es doch bloß nicht entdeckt. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um zu verhindern, dass Thráin an irgendwelche Stoffe oder Entdeckungen, die er als Waffe missbrauchen konnte, kam. Der Alchemist konnte nur noch den Schaden eindämmen.

Und plötzlich hatte Fundin seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er brauchte nicht lange, da hatte er alles vorbereitet. _Und wenn ich hierbei sterbe, wird wenigstens den Jungs nichts geschehen._ Er holte ein Streichholz hervor, entzündete es und warf es in die Mitte seines Zeltes. Sobald das Zündholz den Boden berührte, stießen heiße Flammen in die Höhe und breiteten sich rasend schnell aus. Zu schnell. Große Hitze schlug Fundin entgegen, als er versuchte, ins Freie zu flüchten. Furcht pflanzte sich in sein Herz, als er begriff, dass er unweigerlich hier gefangen war und langsam ersticken oder verbrennen würde. Er hustete. Wie seine Lunge brannte! Von draußen hörte er panische Rufe, doch schienen sie weit weg.

Fundin bekam keine Luft mehr. Er war zu Boden gesunken und hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal schon abgefunden. Die Dunkelheit kam heran und legte sich sanft und weich um ihn. _Verzeiht mir …_

So merkte er auch nicht mehr, wie sich ein junger, schwarzhaariger Zwerg mit eisblauen Augen zu ihm ins Zelt kämpfte und ihn aus den tödlichen Flammen zog.

 

~*~

 

Mit schneller und sicherer Hand zog Thorin den regungslosen Alchemisten aus dem brennenden Zelt und in sichere Entfernung. Er kümmerte sich gar nicht um die gaffende Menge oder die Zwerge, die versuchten das Feuer zu löschen.

Beunruhigt bemerkte der Prinz die leicht bläuliche Tönung von Fundins Haut. _Mahal, lass es noch nicht zu spät gewesen sein!_ Schnell strich er dem älteren Zwerg die versengten Haare aus dem Gesicht und lauschte angestrengt nach einem Lebenszeichen. Erleichtert ließ Thorin die Luft aus, die er unwissend angehalten hatte, als er Fundins flache und unregelmäßige Atemzüge hörte.

„Er lebt.“, rief Thorin heiser, und musste kurz husten. Auch der kurze Moment in dem Inferno hatte seine Lunge gereizt. „Er braucht sofort Hilfe.“ Dann zeigte er auf einen großen Krieger. „Du, hilf mir, ihn zu tragen.“

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Fundin ins Lazarett getragen worden, und das Feuer gelöscht. Óin kümmerte sich sofort um den Bewusstlosen. Thorin stand daneben und wartete auf die Diagnose des Heilers.

„Es war wirklich sehr knapp, Thorin. Ein bisschen später und du hättest ihn nur noch tot geborgen.“ Óin verstummte kurz, als er Fundin ein paar Tropfen eines Tranks einflößte. „Er hat ein paar leichte Verbrennungen erlitten, was nicht weiter schlimm ist. Aber am meisten Sorgen macht mir die Rauchvergiftung. Durch den Sauerstoffmangel können irreparable Schäden entstehen. Wir können nichts tun, außer abwarten und hoffen.“ Dann huschte der Blick des jungen Heilers zu Thorin. „Du hast auch etwas abbekommen. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, dann ist alles wieder gut.“

„Aber um Balin und Dwalin …“, wandte Thorin ein.

„… werde ich mich schon kümmern. Keine Sorge, mein Freund.“

Thorin lächelte dankbar.

 

~*~

 

Zwei Wochen später ging es Fundin soweit wieder gut, dass sich auch seine Söhne, aber auch die anderen jungen Zwerge nicht mehr unermessliche Sorgen machten. Er wusste, dass er Mahal danken musste, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Aber auch froh war er, dass alle Welt, auch der König, den Brand als Unfall ansah. So war zumindest ein Teil seines Plans gelungen. Seine Jungen mussten kein grausiges Schicksal teilen. Dafür hatte er seine seine Arbeit aufgegeben. Doch manchmal muss man Opfer bringen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> khagal-sairu = (wörtl.) blaue Säure → Blausäure
> 
> Durinsblau = Berliner Blau, Preußisch Blau; ein schönes tiefblaues Pigment
> 
> 'ezehu-amrâd = (wörtl.) Salz des Todes → Cyankali


	8. Zwischenspiel

_Es war ein kalter, dunkler Tag. Frerin befand sich vor den Toren einer Zwergenstadt. Welche es war, konnte der junge Prinz nicht erkennen._

_Seine Hand umklammerte den Schaft einer Armbrust, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Zitternd spähte er über den eisigen Felsrand vor seiner Nase hinab auf ein riesiges Schlachtfeld. Massen von Orks, Goblins, Wargen und anderem Ungeziefer kämpften dort erbittert gegen seine Landsmänner. Der Boden war von Blut und Eingeweiden getränkt. Selbst hier auf der Kleinen Anhöhe nahm er den Gestank wahr und verbreitete ein flaues Gefühl im Magen._

_Wie war er nochmal hier hoch gekommen? Frerin erinnerte sich nicht. Aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sich hier aus Angst versteckt hatte. Er war kein Krieger. Nie würde er direkt in das Getümmel gehen. Dafür war er doch viel zu feige. Lieber verbarg er sich hier oben, wo ihn niemand finden konnte._

_Gebannt beobachtete er weiter das Geschehen. Er entdeckte unter den Kriegern auch welche vom Großen Volk. Ärmlich gekleidete Menschen, die mit etwas kämpften, das nach Mistgabeln und Harpunen aussah, was Frerin irgendwie befremdlich fand._ Warum sollten Menschen mit uns Khazâd kämpfen? Und dann noch so, als wäre es aus einer Not heraus geschehen? Und … nein. _Frerin dachte, er irre, als er auch goldene Elbenrüstungen unter den Kämpfenden erblickte._ Was soll das? 

 

_Plötzlich wurde Frerin eines Schreis hinter ihm gewahr, der so von Schmerz und Agonie erfüllt war, dass es dem Jungen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ._

_Zitternd riss er die Armbrust hoch und schnellte herum, bereit jeden Angreifer zu erschießen, der ihm zu nahe kam. Doch sein gejagter Blick fand nichts außer das Eis eines zugefrorenen Flusses, auf dem er stand. Weiß zeichneten sich die Wölkchen seiner kurzen Atemzüge in der Luft ab._

_Wachsam wagte sich der junge Prinz aus seinem Versteck. Wer auch immer da vor Schmerz geschrien hatte, war in arger Not und bräuchte mit Sicherheit seine Hilfe._

_Langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging er immer weiter, bis er zwei Gestalten auf dem Eis sah, von denen eine ihn fast zu Tode erschreckte. Ein riesiger weißer Ork stand siegessicher über einer am Boden liegenden Gestalt, der er seine gezackte Klinge in den Leib gerammt hatte._

_Tief in Frerins Innern brannte plötzlich solch eine unbändige Wut auf den Ork, dass er seine Armbrust hochriss, auf die grausam lächelnde Fratze des Orks zielte, als hätte er sowas schon sein halbes Leben getan, und den Abzug betätigte._

_Frerin sah, wie das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Kreatur erstarb, als sie das Klacken der Armbrust gehört hatte, dann fiel sie mit dem Bolzen in der Stirn tot zu Boden._

_Noch einige Herzschläge lang stand der Prinz mit erhobener Waffe schwer atmend da, dann wagte er sich vorsichtig näher, den gefallenen Ork nicht aus den Augen lassend. Erst, als er nahe genug war, sah er, dass kein Leben mehr in den bleichen Augen des Monstrums war. Genauso erkannte er, dass es sich bei der anderen Gestalt um einen Zwergenkrieger handelte, der hustend und um Atem ringend auf dem kalten Eis lag, das sich bereits in dunkles Rot färbte._

_Mit geweiteten Augen trat der junge Zwerg zu dem Verwundeten und ging neben ihm in die Knie. Als sein Blick auf die grausige Wunde in der Brust des anderen und das viele Blut fiel, wurde Frerin flau im Magen und er musste den aufkommenden Brechreiz herunterwürgen. Es sah nicht gut aus. Traurig suchten Frerins Augen die des Gefallenen. Sein Atem stocke vor Grauen, als er in die eisblauen Seelenfenster seines Vaters blickte._ Nein! Das darf nicht sein! _Verzweifelt presste der Prinz seine Hände auf die Wunde und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Dennoch verließ der rote Lebenssaft den älteren Zwerg unaufhaltsam._

_Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Frerin nochmals im das blutverschmierte Antlitz seines Vaters, der ihn durch all den Schmerz nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Thráins verschwitzte, bereits von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogene schwarze Haare lagen wie ein Fächer um sein Haupt, ein roter Faden zog sich von seinem Mundwinkel hinab in den Schnee._

„ _Vater …“, schluchzte Frerin, doch Thráin reagierte nicht. Dieser versuchte mit letzten Kräften den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff in seine Lunge zu holen._

„ _Vater …“, brachte der Prinz ein weiteres Mal stockend hervor und rüttelte an der gepanzerten Schulter des Königs._

_Diesmal wand Thráin den Kopf schwach seinem jüngeren Sohn zu, und ein erfülltes, aber müdes Lächeln erfüllte seine Züge. Zitternd hob der König eine blutverschmierte Hand und legte sie sanft an Frerins Wange. Dieser schmiegte sich unter Tränen in die Berührung, hielt die Hand, versuchte den Moment so weit es ging zu genießen._

„ _Du bist gekommen …“, flüsterte Thráin. „Ich habe dich … so vermisst … “_

_Frerin vermochte nicht zu antworten. Viel mehr spürte er, wie das Leben endgültig aus seinem Vater zu weichen schien. Ein letztes Mal sah er in die hellen Augen, aus denen sich eine Träne gelöst hatte und durch all den Dreck und das Blut einen Weg Richtung Eis fand, um dort zu verweilen._

„ … _mein Bruder …“, hauchte der König, dann hörte das Blau in den Augen auf zu glänzen. Die Hand rutschte durch Frerins Griff und sank leblos herab in den Schnee. Der König war tot._

 

_Und Frerin schrie._


End file.
